


Lovin' You Is The Antidote

by decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is my AFTG fall exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget/pseuds/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget
Summary: Kevin is pining over Aaron but realises that the feeling is mutual..(or)“Woah slow down there! you alright?” Kevin asked Aaron who just dashed into him.“uh - yeah, yeah I’m like, super late for nutritio-” Aaron cut-off and looked at his watch.“Ah shit, looks like there’s only 10 minutes left to the class anyway, therefore I’m fucked and now Dr.Garcia will no doubt skin me alive.”Aaron continued.“I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn’t see you and like-”“Hey yeah I get it, don’t worry about that”
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Lovin' You Is The Antidote

“Ugh shit, shit, shit, shit, you must be fucking kidding me come on!” Aaron silently cursed, frustrated. He was super late for his nutrition class and Dr Garcia was just about to eat him alive, he submitted all of his assignments super late and was late for the same class 2nd time this week. After all the shit that he had been through the past year, nutrition was the major thing that was bothering him right now, crazy how fast things change. But he had no time to reminisce and thank god because he was sure that he’d be dead the second he entered the class. Aaron broke into a run as soon as he found his latest assignment, which he stayed up all night to finish. Nutrition can be a bitch.

XXX

“Woah slow down there! you alright?” Kevin asked Aaron who just dashed into him.

“uh - yeah, yeah I’m like, super late for nutritio-” Aaron cut-off and looked at his watch.

“Ah shit, looks like there’s only 10 minutes left to the class anyway, therefore I’m fucked and now Dr.Garcia will no doubt skin me alive.”Aaron continued.

“I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn’t see you and like-” 

“Hey yeah I get it, don’t worry about that” 

“Anyway I will see you, I need to go to one of the guys who attended the class for notes and then go to the library for research for my neuro assignment,” Aaron said.

“Looks like a pretty busy day” Kevin commented.

“Well medicine can be a bitch” Aaron replied, Kevin, chuckled.

They remained quiet for a while.

“Well I need to get going, so I will see you,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, yeah sure thing,” Kevin replied.

Aaron turned to walk away.

“Aaron” Kevin called out

“Yes?” Aaron turned back to look at him.

“Well you just uh- you just said you were going to the library right, so I was thinking maybe I could like come and research for my next assignment or something?”Kevin asked.

“Well I won’t be staying there, I will just pick the books up I also have a lot of notes to complete and I was thinking of doing them in my room instead, it's just a lot of people so you know”

“No yeah yeah I get that, hey all the best with Garcia then,” Kevin said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“See you then!” Aaron said and walked away.

XXX

_“Doesn’t he get that I’m trying to ask him out? Am I doing something wrong or is he like super-dense? I came out to the entire university over the intercom, I even came out to him in person, This is stupid I’m talking to myself again, great now he is driving me insane, he is making me talk to myself, this is just wonderful, Aaron what the fuck are you trying to do to me?, I love you, dense ass idiot!”_

XXX

“Nicky can you please decrease the fucking volume, this is the last time I’ll be asking you, I’m trying to study!” Aaron screamed, over the loud music.

“Oh come on Aaron it's a Friday, just loosen up and chill a bit.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be out in some bar by now if it’s a Friday? What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, annoyed.

“Well I would but Allison, Renee, Matt and Dan are on a double date, they haven’t been spending much time lately, you know and I don’t want to be the third wheel, so I was like what the hell I could spend a night alone, besides all of them promised they would take me to an epic party tomorrow night instead. Also, I wanted to spend some quality time with my cousin/roommate, so yay!”

Just then someone knocked on the door.

“Oh bless you whoever knocked” Aaron mumbled under his breath.

Aaron went to open the door.

“Erik! What a pleasant surprise” Aaron said with disappointment written all over his face.

“WHO?” Nicky screamed and ran towards the door.

“ERIK!” Nicky jumped onto his boyfriend and kissed him. 

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute, let me just get my books, and... you don’t care” Aaron picked all of his books up and squeezed his way out of the door as Erik and Nicky haven’t moved.

XXX

“Andrew, open the damn door! I need to study!”Aaron knocked for the 4th time.

The door opened, and Andrew stood there shirtless and hair messed up.

“Aw, come on you must be fucking kidding me, seriously Andrew? I need a place to study man!”

“Not my fucking problem.” Andrew slammed the door shut.

“Andrew!” Aaron screamed with frustration. All of his books fell out of his grip.

“Ah fuck” Aaron cursed quietly.

“Need some help?” Kevin came out of his room.

“Was I that loud?” Aaron asked.

“Not at all” Kevin replied with a grin.

“Ah” Aaron replied softly.

“Hey if you need a place to study you are welcome in my room, Matt just went out, and I was also planning on doing some revision.”

“No Friday plans I see?” Aaron asked.

“Not a one, unless you agree to come for a late-night study date,” Kevin asked hopefully.

“Sure, I need to complete my research paper on multiple sclerosis by Monday .”

“Come on in then!” Kevin invited Aaron in.

“Okay wow, your room is super clean? Can I move in? It seriously is a change of scenery.”

“Huh thanks, it's mostly Boyd though.”

“I figured, you weren’t this tidy when we used to share a room,” Aaron replied.

“That still hasn’t changed, if I get Matt pissed enough he will clean my stuff for me,” Kevin said grinning widely.

Aaron chuckled.

“Do you want something to drink, beer? Wine? Whiskey? Vodka? Anything?”

“I see you still keep a collection,” Aaron asked playfully,

“Oh, yeah always!” Kevin replied, with a smile.

“Beer, please,” Aaron asked.

Kevin handed a Beer bottle over to Aaron and took one himself.

“Aren’t you going to go for your classic vodka, a bottle full?” Aaron joked.

Kevin laughed. 

Xxx

“Want to take a break?” Kevin asked.

“Uh- yeah sure just give me a second,” Aaron replied and closed all his books. 

“Want another Beer? Kevin asked Aaron who was now propped up on the couch holding his knees up against his chest.

“Yes thanks” Aaron answered.

XXX

Kevin and Aaron were drunk. 

“You did what for Jeremy now?”Aaron asked, surprised.

“Well, I had to ask Jean out for Jeremy because he couldn’t grow a pair and ask him out, himself”.

“So what you are saying is, you asked your celebrity crush’s crush on a date for him?”Aaron asked laughing hysterically.

“Yep, that pretty much sums it up!” Kevin laughed.

“Wow that is so unreal, can you imagine ‘The Kevin day’ as a wingman,” Aaron joked.

“Hey! I can be a great one if I'm drunk enough!” 

Aaron and Kevin laughed after sharing a few embarrassing stories about one another and after a while, a comforting silence took over.

“Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?” Kevin asked, breaking the silence.

“Ugh yes please I have been in closed spaces all day, I need some fresh air” Aaron answered.

“But like we are super drunk, do you think we would be able to stand? Aaron continued.

“Hey, I know how to handle my alcohol,” Kevin slurred slightly.

“Yeah, you are handling it so well.”Aaron joked.

“Ha-ha, you are funny,” Kevin mocked.

“Now, do you want to get out of here or not?” Kevin continued.

“Fine let’s go, but you are responsible if I blackout.”

Kevin chuckled and agreed. Aaron was still clutching what was now his fourth beer bottle and headed out.

XXX

“Do you remember the place where Katelyn used to have all those big parties with her friends?”Aaron asked.

“Katelyn, like the cheerleader Katelyn, as in your ex-girlfriend?”

“Yup that’s her” Aaron answered.

“Ah yeah, she used to come knocking on every door when the cheerleaders threw a party, which was a lot now that I think about it, hey why did the parties stop? I used to have a lot of fun .”Kevin asked.

“Well, it might be because you used to complete all of their alcohol the minute you entered the party.” 

Kevin looked at Aaron with a dead expression. Aaron laughed.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop making jokes about you and alcoholism,” Aaron said.

“But back to what I was saying, I was thinking maybe we could hang out there for a while? You see it used to be like a getaway for me and Katelyn and then she broke up with me, so I like stopped going there, it also used to be a place I used to go to get away from people, it’s kinda used to be my favourite place to hangout, So you wanna come? Aaron asked.

“I mean sure, I guess, it’s not like I got anything better to do,” Kevin said.

“Okay then,” Aaron said smiling.

XXX

“Okay, is this place haunted?”Kevin asked Aaron.

“Uh, well….” 

“What now?” Kevin asked, concerned.

Aaron started laughing 

“Oh my god, you should have seen your face, fucking priceless!”Aaron said.

“I fucking hate you, Aaron!” Kevin said agitatedly.

Aaron continued laughing.

Kevin looked at Aaron with a small smile.

“But, I love you” Kevin murmured to himself.

XXX

“You know thinking about it, Katelyn was a very nice person, I don’t know maybe I’m biased, because she was like my first girlfriend or whatever,” Aaron said taking a sip of his beer.

“Thea was my first real relationship, like before I figured out I was bisexual and all, she was a great person in general, but like I was more into guys than into girls, so you know it’s nothing she did,” Kevin said.

After a while, a comforting silence took over, Kevin started realising how close Aaron was sitting next to him, it made him blush just a little. He looked away. When he turned to look back at Aaron, Aaron was already looking at him.

“You know you have pretty eyes.” Aaron broke the silence.

“They are -” Aaron continued “green but with hints of blue near the pupil and hints of brown on the edges.” Aaron moved closer to Kevin.

“And this stupid tattoo of yours,” Aaron said and put his thumb on Kevin’s cheek, right over his queen tattoo. 

“Your ridiculous hair” Aaron continued and put his other hand in Kevin’s hair, tugging it “It’s so soft,” he said, apparently disgusted by the fact. Kevin's brain was short-circuiting. He had no idea how to react other than hold his breath and sit up.

“Ugh,” Aaron said and fell back in his chair. “And you play exy so effortlessly well, you have no business looking that good on the court” Kevin choked on his drink, 

“And I bet your soft lips are just perfect to kiss,” Aaron said and scowled as if this was the worst piece of information he discovered. 

Kevin blinked his eyes in disbelief. How much did he drink?

“And I bet that you’d be great to cuddle next to and to fall asleep against,” Aaron said. Kevin remained silent, still unsure of how to react, Aaron saw this as an invitation, he snuggled next to Kevin, and put Kevin’s arm around him, Kevin went rigid, again clueless as to how to respond, a minute later when he was sure that Aaron was sleeping, he finally let his arm fall onto Aaron and slightly stroked his hair, only then did he wonder what exactly had just happened.

XXX

  
  


Aaron fell snuggled close to Kevin, who didn’t bother waking him up; he thought of dropping Aaron off at Nicky’s room.

*knock knock*

No one answered Kevin knocked again, this time louder.

Nicky opened the door, shirtless.

“Hey Nicky, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, but Aaron passed out and-”

“Kevin-” Nicky cut him off “you know, I see my boyfriend very rarely and I have been sex-deprived for 3 months, so now is not the best time.” Nicky closed the door.

“Okay,” Kevin replied to a closed door.

*knock knock*

“Neil! Hey! I came here to drop off Aaron as he is drunk and his room is like occupied so-”

“No, he can’t stay” Andrew interrupted.

“Come on Andrew, his room is occupi-”

“I don’t care” Andrew closed the door.

“Well it looks like I am sleeping on the couch tonight,” Kevin said to an asleep Aaron and smiled.

XXX

“Hey, you’re awake!”Kevin greeted Aaron.

“Oh god, my head- ugh, remind me never to drink again ‘cause I swear to god I’m going to die soon.” Aaron groaned out.

“Ah, the hangover, it is one of the main reasons I limited drinking.” Kevin said, “Also here’s coffee” Kevin continued 

“Thanks, you are a lifesaver,” Aaron said, gratefully and took the coffee. He reached for his phone to check his texts, 

“Fuck shit Jesus balls on a boat” Aaron shouted and stood up, Kevin flinched from the kitchen, 

“I’m late for class!!” Aaron scrambled out of the bedsheet tangled around his legs and ran to the door, still holding his coffee and spilling only minimal amounts, 

Kevin ran after him, “I’m sure it's not that important!” he tried to convince Aaron.

“Nope!’ Aaron said he drank the rest of the coffee in a single cup and placed the empty mug in Kevin’s hands.

“Thanks, Kev, we should do that again sometime,” he said before he grabbed his shoes and bolted with them still in his hands.

Kevin stood in the hallway and watched Aaron leave, “sure” he said quietly to himself, 

He turned around to go back to his room, only to see Andrew standing in the doorway, 

“You are fucking pathetic,” Andrew said, 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kevin said, 

“You have the nerve to look confused, just ball up and ask him out,” Andrew said, and snapped a finger in Kevin’s face, 

“Ask who out?” Kevin said, still acting confused,

“I don’t have time for this,” Andrew said and was about to walk out of the room.

“Wait!” Kevin called out after him.

Andrew stopped and turned to give Kevin an annoyed look.

“Well, hypothetically, do you think Aaron could like me? Just a hypothetical question, not like I like him or anything, you know in general.”Kevin asked.

“Even if that excuse was fucking pathetic, I’m going to tell you something, Aaron’s way of expressing feelings is by intense insulting, I don’t know if my brother likes you, and I don’t want to know, but I know that you would regret it if you don’t ask him out, soon,” Andrew replied.

Kevin fell silent for a minute.

“Hey, how did you ask Neil?” Kevin broke the silence.

“Well, I was about to push him off the rooftop, so yeah.”Andrew said.

“I’m definitely not doing that, but thanks for the talk I needed,” Kevin said.

Andrew busts out one of his knives and put it to Kevin’s throat.

“If you ever utter a word about this I will rip your heart out and feed it to dogs.”Andrew threatened him and walked away.

“That is a colourful picture to imagine, but he meant well,” Kevin muttered to himself.

XXX

Kevin stood outside Aaron’s class waiting for it to finish, lucky for him he didn't have much of a class schedule. Having history as a major has its perks.

“Uh- hey Aaron! I was hoping to catch you.” Kevin said to Aaron who just stepped out of his class.

“Hey! Kevin! How long have you been waiting here?” Aaron asked as he stopped to talk to Kevin.

“But like can you walk me to my next class ‘cause I only have about 15 minutes before my next class, and the classroom is at the left end of the campus,” Aaron continued.

“Uh-yeah yeah that works for me,” Kevin replied.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Aaron asked.

“Well, I just yeah- I-I just wanted to ask you if you meant all those things you said yesterday when we were in the basement, I mean you were drunk, so I’d like understand if you didn’t mean it, or if you forgot about it, you know I get-” Aaron put a finger on his lips and stepped in front of him.

“I meant everything I said, and I remember everything I said,” Aaron replied.

“But I’m going to say it more clearly because apparently, you are dense as shit, I like you, Kevin day,” Aaron confessed.

Kevin looked shocked which later turned into a horror.

“I’m sorry, I need to go.” Kevin broke into a run.

XXX

“You did what?” Allison screamed at Kevin.

“I had a gay panic, okay? Don’t blame me, I didn’t know what to do like I’ve loved that guy for over 2 years and I couldn’t move when he confessed,” 

“I swear to god you gay little piece of shit I’m going to kill you myself, YOU RAN AWAY from the love of your life when he finally confessed his undying love for you, who fucking does that?”Allison continued screaming.

“Now if you put it like that it sounds worse” Kevin mumbled out loud.

“Yeah, no shit sherlock!”Allison continued.

“Fine! I get it Alli but, how do I face him now?” Kevin asked Allison who was still super pissed at him.

“Oh no, now it’s all you big guy,” Allison replied and left Kevin’s room.

“Ah shit, I screwed up big time,” Kevin said out loud to an empty room.

XXX

“Hey, do you think Kevin’s ignoring me? It’s just that I like kinda told him that I like him and all, but he hasn’t even looked at me for like 2 days now, let alone talk to me,” Aaron was talking to Renee who sat next to him for lunch.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s not the case, but if you want to find out, I’d ask you to go talk to him about it,” Renee said with a small, pleasant smile.

“Yeah, I should do that, but it’s only been two days and I might be wrong, maybe he is just busy, you know,” Aaron replied.

“Yeah,” Renee encouraged.

“Hey, how did Allison tell you that she likes you? Aaron asked Renee.

“Well, Allison is a bit of a show person so she took me to the auditorium, where she decorated the whole thing with like balloons and flowers and all and she wrote this super cheesy and sappy speech and then she asked me,” Renee replied with a big smile on her face.

“That is so sweet!” Aaron replied.

Renee just smiled.

XXX

“Yep, he is definitely ignoring me!” Aaron sat next to Renee on the bench.

“Oh no!”

“Oh, yes, that bastard, did you know how much time it took me to tell him, and wow, now it has been a week and he hasn’t even looked at me, I mean if he is not into me then maybe tell me, I would understand.”

“I’m sure that is not the case, but like ask him about it, maybe you’ll get answers” Renee replied with a calm smile.

“You know what, I’m absolutely going to confront him about this, I’m going to ask him and not leave him until he answers, Thanks for the advice Renee, you are the best!” Aaron pecked Renee on the cheek and ran.

“You’re welcome,” Renee said smiling.

XXX

“Kevin Day!” Aaron screamed.

“Uh - what, Aaron everything alright?” Kevin asked.

It was a good thing that the corridor was clear.

“NO! Everything is not all right, Kevin! I confessed my undying love for you and you ignored me!” Aaron walked towards Kevin and caught hold of his collar and pushed him into the wall behind.

Kevin looked baffled.

“What are you looking at, I asked you something!”

“Will you let me explain myself?” Kevin asked.

“You better fucking do that!” Aaron replied angrily.

“Fine! I like you too, a lot in fact” Kevin replied.

“Then why the fuck did you run away?” Aaron asked.

“I panicked okay!” Kevin shouted.

“ _Oh,”_ Aaron replied quietly.

“Yeah!” Kevin said.

“But like you could’ve just told me.” Aaron calmed down.

“What part of I panicked don’t you get?”Kevin asked.

“Fine, okay, but you do like me?” Aaron tried to confirm.

“Yes, would you understand if I kiss you?” Kevin asked Aaron with a longing look.

“Yes,” Aaron mumbled.

“What’s that I couldn’t hear you?”

Aaron smashed his lips against Kevin’s and put his hand in Kevin’s hair. Kevin didn’t hesitate and put his arms around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron pulled away to catch a breath.

Kevin was standing there smiling at Aaron.

“So will you like be my boyfriend or what?”Aaron asked, looking at Kevin with a huge grin.

“Well yeah, I got nothing better to do” Kevin replied.

“Fucking finally,” Allison said as she walked past them.

  
xxx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
